


We Just Hit the Lotto

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: ChanBaek [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: As a single parent, dating hasn't been easy for Chanyeol. By some stroke of luck, he met Byun Baekhyun, the guy of his dreams, on some shitty dating site his best friend signed him up for behind his back. However, Chanyeol has secrets that only his best friend Sehun knows, and Baekhyun has secrets of his own. Are they a perfect match after all?





	We Just Hit the Lotto

The night of his date was coming to a close, and Chanyeol stopped outside his front door. Baekhyun was stood next to him, still smiling that lovely, bright smile and Chanyeol couldn’t think straight. He hesitated outside his front door, keys fiddling in his hand.  
  
Baekhyun was smiling softly and he cleared his throat. “Can I ask you out on a second date, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol’s stomach churned as he licked his lips, and finally, he found the smaller male’s eyes.

 

"Baekhyun I've really had a great time tonight but... things are kind of complicated and I need to think about things. I can’t accept a second date straight away.”

 

"You could just tell me if you don't like me, I won't be offended."

 

"No, no it's not that-"

 

Chanyeol’s words were cut short by the sound of a crying child inside his house and he hesitated. ".. That's why it's complicated."

 

"Oh, I see. You have to think about where I'd be a good fit for your kid as well as you. I'm sorry to have kept you so late, if I knew you had a kid at home, I would have brought you back earlier." Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little. "I totally understand, I'm sorry for assuming otherwise."

 

Chanyeol smiled softly and stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek. He turned and slotted his key into the lock and smiled over his shoulder. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll text you. Let me know you get home safely."

 

“I will.” Baekhyun smiled and started back down the path away from Chanyeol’s house. Sighing softly, Chanyeol stepped inside his front door, shutting it and leaning against it with a sigh. He blew hair out of his eyes before stepping forward and kicking his shoes off, dropping his keys on the side.  
“Come on, baby, come on shhh shhh.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes flickered to the stairs, listening to his baby sitter upstairs and made his way up. “Here, here, I’ve got him.”  
  
Chanyeol took Jinsoo from Sehun’s arms and jogged the small boy up and down softly, holding him close. Immediately, he settled down and started grabbing at Chanyeol’s shirt neck, giggling.  
  
Sehun smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. Friends since childhood, Sehun and Chanyeol had grown up together. Now they were older, they ended up working at the same company, before Chanyeol had to leave to be a single parent. Now, Sehun was Jinsoo’s official baby sitter, and all time gossiper.  
  
“So, tell me, how was the guy? How was the date?”  
  
Chanyeol laughed softly and carefully put Jinsoo back in his crib, cooing at him. “Let me get him settled down first, sheesh.”  
  
Sehun laughed a little and moved towards the door. “Coffee or tea?”  
  
“Coffee, please, I had one too many cups of wine.”  
  
Sehun disappeared, his footsteps sounding on the stairs and Chanyeol sighed. He leaned over the edge of the crib, tickling Jinsoo under the chin with a soft smile. “You’d like Baekhyun. He’d be a good dad to you, I think. You’d love tugging on his hair and playing with his jacket. Yes, yes you would.”  
  
Jinsoo gurgled and reached up, sucking on Chanyeol’s finger. Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh softly before carefully removing his finger from his son’s mouth, stepping back. He leaned over for a moment to press a kiss to his son’s forehead before he moved away. Turning the night light on and the main light off, Chanyeol stopped by the door to look back at the crib. His son was on his side, chewing on a teddy and gurgling softly.  
  
“Good night, my little man, get some sleep.”  
  
Chanyeol slipped off down the stairs, yawning a little, and headed into the kitchen. Sehun was already sat at the table, sipping a coffee and Chanyeol gladly grabbed his own, moving the baby monitor to the table as he settled down.  
  
Sehun leaned forward with a smile. “Spill.”  
  
Chanyeol snorted and took a few sips of coffee before settling back in his chair. “He’s a great guy, really. I was really expecting some creep, considering it was online dating, but he was really sweet. He’s funny, cracked jokes all evening and really had me laughing harder than I have in a while. He was a total gentleman, even got my chair for me. He refused to let me pay for anything at all, and he couldn’t stop staring at me with this sweet little smile.”  
  
Sehun smiled and rested an elbow on the table, chin in his hand. “He sounds like the kind of guy you want.”  
  
“He is, honestly.” Chanyeol smiled at his coffee, dragging a finger through the small froth on top before sighing. “I have to think about how he’d work with Jinsoo, though. I can’t date a guy knowing that he’d be bad for my son.”  
  
Sehun frowned a little bit. “This Baekhyun, did you tell him about… about Jinsoo and yourself?”  
  
Chanyeol shook his head. “He heard Jinsoo crying when he walked me to the door, but that was it. He understood though, he knows I have to make sure he’s going to be a good fit for Jinsoo too, and he didn’t seem angry or anything like that that I didn’t tell him I have a kid.”  
  
Sehun nodded. “That’s good. He’s a good guy?”  
  
“I think so. You’d approve of him, for sure. He’s hot too.”  
  
Sehun snorted and smirked. “Watch it, or I might come after your lover boy.”  
  
Chanyeol burst into laughter and kicked Sehun under the table. “He’s not my lover boy!” Chanyeol blushed. “At least, not yet.”  
  
Sehun made a wolf whistle and wrapped his hands around his coffee mug. “So you’re definitely going to be seeing him again?”  
  
Chanyeol fell silent, staring at the dark sky outside the kitchen window, finger absent-mindedly scratching at an old warp in the wooden table. He smiled a little. “I think I will.”  
  
Sehun smiled and laughed a little. “Two years out of the game and you’re already snatching the cute guys from the table. Honestly, Chan, leave some of them for us.”  
  
Chanyeol laughed as Sehun stood up, watching him. “Thanks for looking after Jinsoo. Guess you’re off home?”  
  
“Yeah, I am. I’ll pop by after work and see how you two are getting on. Have fun texting lover boy.”  
  
“Get out!” It was a laugh over Chanyeol’s lips and he watched as Sehun threw a wave over his shoulder, heading for the front door. It shut and Chanyeol sighed softly. Silence settled amongst the kitchen and slowly, he stood up. He washed the cups up and set them on the draining board before grabbing his phone and heading upstairs. He changed into a long shirt and slipped into a new pair of boxers, collapsing in bed.  
  
There wasn’t really much left to do tonight other than go to sleep. Rolling over, he plugged his phone in to charge and set it on his bedside table. He made sure Jinsoo’s baby monitor was on loud and settled down. He grabbed the nearest book to him and started flicking through it, not really paying attention to the text on the page.  
  
His mind was on Baekhyun, the small, good looking man who had done nothing but be a perfectly polite gentleman all night, and had even understood about his child. It was rare nowadays, truly, and Chanyeol couldn’t believe how lucky he had been to find Baekhyun so easily.  
  
A chime caught his attention, and Chanyeol looked over to the side to see his phone lighting up and buzzing away He grabbed it, and there was a text from Baekhyun there, waiting to be read. He smiled and opened it quickly.  
  
_Hey, I just got home. Thanks for an amazing evening. Hope I can see you again._

 

Chanyeol smiled softly and typed out a small reply.  
  
_No no, thank you. Glad to hear you got home safely. I hope I can see you again too, but for now, goodnight._  


_Goodnight, Chanyeol, have a good sleep_  
  
Chanyeol smiled and put his phone back on the night stand and yawned, laying down. He turned his lamp off and closed his eyes. Maybe this would be one of the right steps to take.


End file.
